


Detroit: Become Human Dakeverse Oneshots

by thatoneweirdone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Character Turned Into Vampire, Dakeverse, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneweirdone/pseuds/thatoneweirdone
Summary: These are just a few Oneshots and Headcannons I have about the Dakeverse version of Nines and Gavin Reed. These are heavily based on "Letifer" by Terminallydepraved on Ao3, please check out their work first so you understand the context (plus the book is amazing): tdcloudofficial.com  tdcloud.tumblr.com (I haven't quite figured out if this link will show up as a link, so we'll see about that, otherwise just search up the name) ((have mercy on me, it's my first story on Ao3 and I have no idea how this all work. please let me know if there's anything that bothers you))





	1. I'm not leaving you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letifer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057259) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 

> Check out Letifer by Terminallydepraved: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057259/chapters/37488506 , tdcloudofficial.com or tdcloud.tumblr.com for the whole context of the Dakeverse universe.

_Gavin and Nines are investigating a case when they come to arrest a suspect. It hid while fleeing from the scene and the Boys are trying to find it, but unfortunately they decided to split up._

* * *

Gavin spun around at the sound of feet dragging across the ground, but he was too slow to react.

The ear-shattering bang of a gun going off hit him before the pain did, shooting through his chest and knocking him off of his feet flat on the ground.

His ears rang an awfully high pitch as he desperately tried to win back the air knocked out of his lungs. Every breath hurt, and he never seemed to actually get enough oxygen out of it.

The ringing began to fade as he heard footsteps quickly approaching him.

He couldn’t move.

His eyes watered from the pain, spreading from his chest like fire, radiating into every corner of his body.

A familiar face moved across his blurred vision.

_Nines. _

Cold hands skimmed over his face, his chest, unable to soothe the burning. Gavin’s lips moved, but not a word came out. Instead his face scrunched up in pain as Nines applied pressure to the wound in his chest. He was growing weaker by the second, he could feel it.

Something dripped onto his face. Nines was crying. Was he crying, too? He couldn’t tell.

He summoned all the strength that was left in him, forcing his lips to form words.

„Nine-s“

A cough rippled through him, wich only made the pain worse.

Steel blue eyes, brimmed with tears.

His hand moved on it’s own, weakly brushing those perfect cheekbones, staining them red.

„Please.“

Nines looked away.

„I can’t just- Gavin please don’t make me do this“

Eyes so blue, he could drown in them. Blue was definitely his favorite color.

„I don’t wanna leave you“ he whispered, wincing at how hard it was to speak now.

His hands and feet went numb.

„I don’t wan- die, please Nin-es“

The vampire cried out and buried his face in Gavin’s Jacket, or what was left of it.

Those piercing eyes looked at him again. Then they were gone and something different than pain overtook his body. He groaned as he recognized Nines mouth on his neck, finally doing what he had been begging for. He grew more fazed every second, Nines’ drinking now adding to the blood he had already lost because of the gunshot.

His head felt like cotton was stuffed inside, the only thing he was aware of was Nines. He whined when the vampire pulled away, wanting to reach out for him, but his limbs felt disconnected from his body, like a dead weight on his sides.

_So cold… I'm so tired… I wanna sleep..._

_am I dying?_

Panic sparked though him, his eyes fluttering open again as he struggled to breathe, trying to hold on, to stay awake.

_Where did he go? _

_I’m scared_

A pair of hands, warmer than usual cupped his face, those eyes locking with his one last time.

„It’s okay“ Nines whispered, leaning his forehead against Gavin's.

Tears beaded dark lashes and a sad smile spreading across his lips.

„It’s gonna be okay now.“

_It’s gonna be okay now._

And with that thought, Gavin stopped breathing.


	2. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first one shot I wrote about the Dakeverse, I just wasn't satisfied with how it turned out until now, so here is the final version.  
Nines falls 'asleep' every morning when the sun rises. But that happens if he doesn't make it home until then?

„Fuck!"

Nines didn't swear often, but in his current situation it was more than appropriate.

He kept cursing while he stumbled across the file room, trying to figure out what to do. He leaned heavily on one of the file racks.

The sun was up already, he could feel the familiar pulling on his consciousness, tempting him to just give in.

No. Not yet.

He heard the door open. Fuck.

A wave of Tinas scent hit him, her cheap perfume burning in his nostrils when she came closer.

Well, better than anyone else.

His head was growing heavier every second he stayed awake.

„Nines? Are you okay?"

His half-closed eyes snapped open again at the sound of her voice.

„No!" he groaned, welcoming her supporting grip on his shoulder.

Nines could feel himself slipping, he didn't have much time.

„NInes what happened?? Are you hurt?"

„No -shit, let me sit down- listen."

He let himself sink to the ground, leaning his back to the wall, Tina kneeling before him.

„I don't have much time. I'm gonna black out. Don't freak out, I'm okay. I won't wake up, so don't waste your time trying. Call Gavin."

She stared at him blankly.

„Call him, now!" Nines growled, maybe putting a little bit too much into it, but it worked.

Tina snapped out of her frozen state and pulled out her phone.

Nines was falling.

He let go.

At first, Tina didn't notice, she was occupied with trying to reach Gavin, who'd gone on an extra patrol because a colleague called in sick and no one else was free.

The phone rang. Once. Twice.

„Yeah?" „Gavin! Thank god. N-Nines he's- i don't know but he said he was gonna black out and he just did and-" 

"Tina."

"-wait is he breathing? Gavin he's not breathing! Fuck I need to-"

„TINA!"

„WHAT?"

„Listen to me. Calm down. Nines is fine. I can't explain it to you right now, but this is normal for him, okay? Where are you exactly?"

„File room"

Gavin sighed in relief. No windows. Nines wasn't so stupid after all.

„Okay I need you to lock the door okay? Don't let anyone in, understood?"

She didn't answer.

„Tina did you hear me?"

„Yeah, yeah. I'm locking the door right now."

„Good. Stay calm. I'll be there as fast as I can."

***

Gavin cursed himself for the stupid decision to fill in for Leeds. Of course he didn't make it back by sunrise.

At least it was Tina who found Nines, not anyone else.

Gavin hurried through the station, trying to avoid catching anyone's attention. Luckily it was the end of nightshift, everyone was either really eager to get home or just settling in for the morning and too tired to notice him.

He reached the file room quickly and knocked on the door.

„Tina open up, it's me." a frightened face showed itself in the door gap, eyes darting around the hallway before letting Gavin in. Her eyes were red and swollen, she had definitely cried.

Gavin kneeled down next to Nines, who laid completely motionless, propped up against the wall.

He was as cold as ever and the lack of breathing truly made him look dead.

Gavin shivered.

Seeing him like that was hard, especially when he wasn't curled up to Gavins chest in their apartment like he would every night.

Gavin took a deep breath, pushing the thought aside and concentrating on how to get him home.

„Gavin, please talk to me! He's... he's not dead, is he?"

„No. He's fine Tina, I promise."

She sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. „I swear Gavin if you're fucking with me I'm gonna kill you for real."

Gavin snorted.

"Okay. I'll explain when he wakes up. And he WILL wake up. I promise."

He rubbed Tinas shoulder.

"It's all okay."

„Fine, what do we do?"

"We need to get him outta here. The others can't know."

"We can get him out through the back door. Almost no one goes there."

"Yeah... theres just one more thing... he can't go into daylight. At all. It'll kill him."

Tina blinked. "Are you fucking with me?"

"I'm sorry but sadly, no. So how do we get him out of here?"

She sighed. „I guess at this point I'll just stop questioning it... okay what about a body bag? The thick ones?"

Gavins face lit up "Yes! That's perfect."

He ordered Tina to stay with Nines and to make sure nobody got in, then he sneaked off to find a body bag, wich was surprisingly hard in a police department. When he finally returned, he found Tina sitting next to Nines.

"Are you okay?" She looked a little... lost.

„I'm fine, it's just... he looks so dead." her voice shook a little on the last word.

"I know."

Gavin remembered the times he woke up in the middle of the night, the haunting picture of Nines sprawled out on the bed, not moving, not breathing, no heartbeat... it took a while to get used to that.

"Is he like that every night? -I mean- day?"

He nodded. „Let's just get him home okay?"

Nines was heavy. So much was clear. Both of them were covered in sweat when Nines was finally slumped down in the back of Gavin's car, but at least the body bag was completely sealed off. They had even taped the zipper with ductape, just to be sure no sunlight got in.

The drive home was short, luckily, but Gavin noticed Tina growing more and more nervous, glancing at the bag from time to time.

"He's fine." he reminded her.

They arrived at the underground garage, opening the bag and lifting Nines on their shoulders.

The ride on the elevator seemed like ages, but then they finally made it into Gavin's flat.

Nines, still unconscious, was sat down on the couch and Gavin proceeded to pull off the jacket and button-up shirt when Tina stopped him.

"Hey hey you might wanna leave him some privacy ok?"

Gavin looked at her blankly, then chuckled.

"Look around Tina."

He gestured to the closed up windows, shielding the whole flat from sunlight.

"We've been dating for months. He lives here. There's nothing I haven't seen and I don't think he'll mind you seeing his boxers."

Tina froze. „What? When did that happen?"

"Since he started working with us. We met shortly before."

"You bastards... carpooling my ass!" She laughed.

"Dang. He's a good guy. You're lucky."

Gavin smiled.

„Yeah you could say so."

He then proceeded to quickly change Nines into more comfortable clothes, giving him a little kiss on the head before leaving him on the couch.

He sighed, knowing there was no way of curling up next to Nines and finally getting some very needed sleep right now.

Tina awaited.

"So? Why's your boyfriend dead and fatally allergic to sunlight? Please don't tell me he doesn't eat garlic."

Gavin sighed, roughing up his hair. "He does, actually. But you're on the right path."

"Are you shitting me?? Gavin. Nines. Is. Not. A. Fucking. Vampire."

He looked at her, too tired to actually care.

"If you don't believe me, wait for him to wake up. He'll prove it to you."

She leaned back, presumably giving that option a thought.

"Fine, let's just assume you're not fucking with me, how does that work?"

Gavin groaned. He really wasn't in the metal state to explain the whole thing to her right now.

"Can we not do that right now? I'm probably not capable to for complete sentences right now. i'll explain everything tomorrow, it'll be easier when he's there for the details anyways."

Tina sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"Fine. Tomorrow. I'm really tired. Can I stay here?"

„Sure. I'm taking him to the bedroom. Is the couch okay?" 

"Yeah it's fine. I'm the intruder here. Need help carrying him?"

"Nah I'll manage."

He heaved Nines over his shoulder -god he was heavy- and carefully carried him to the bedroom, tucking him into the covers. He returned to check on Tina who had curled up on the couch, providing her with a fuzzy blanket.

"Need anything else? Bathroom's over there."

She shook her head and yawned.

"Wake me when he's up okay? I still wanna see with my own eyes that he's okay."

"Yeah yeah, I will."

When he finally flopped down onto the bed next to Nines, unmoving as always, he instantly fell asleep.

***

Somehow Gavin was awake before Nines, getting up quietly and making coffee.

Tina was up shortly after him but Nines took his time. She cocked an eyebrow at him while sipping on her coffee.

„You said he'd be awake when the sun sets."

Gavin shrugged.

"Staying awake to hide and tell you must've tired him out. He can't resist it for long."

Nines and Gavin had the day off and Tina called in sick, so they waited.

At some point Tina was dozing off again on the couch while Gavin finished some reports he left unfinished.

About an hour later than Nines' usual waking time a pair of cold hands sneaked around Gavin from behind, a cold nose pressing to his neck.

"Good morning sunshine..." Nines mumbled, his voice thick from sleep. It was undeniably adorable.

"If I was sunshine you'd be dead."

Gavin commented, noticing Tinas head peak up from her nap.

Nines smirked, inhaling Gavin's thick scent. He caught a whiff of Tina's scent as well, and suddenly all sleepiness vanished in an instant. He was hungry.

His fangs itched, eyes locked onto Tina.

No. Don’t hurt her.

He froze, clinging to Gavin and pushing his face further into his shoulder.

He inhaled his scent deeply, letting it drown out everything else.

Hungry.

Gavin had noticed what was going on, holding very still except for mumbling at Tina to stay where she was.

„Nines“

Something stirred in his chest at Gavin’s tone. He was calm. So calm, so reassuring.

„It’s okay.“ he bared his neck a little more to Nines, the movement making his skin move under Nines’ lips, sending little shocks through him.

Gavin moved them backwards, slowly, always staying between him and Tina.

Nines growled, still fighting. He hated this, hated loosing control to a point where he was unable to stop himself. He would never go too far, never hurt Gavin, but until he took that first bite, until the first animalistic urges were satisfied, he was helpless.

He couldn’t stop shaking.

He knew, as soon as he gave in Gavin wouldn’t resist- he couldn’t. But even now, when he could still fight back, he was encouraging him, holding him and whispering calming words to him.

His lips moved back by themselves, his bared teeth lightly scratching over Gavin’s skin, making him jump, but Nines’ grip was inescapable.

A tiny drop pooled to the surface, the smell hitting Nines at full force.

He exhaled, let go.

Gavin squirmed, then melted into Nines’ grip.

He growled, pulling him back and against the wall behind them, turning Gavin around so the faced each other. He pinned Gavin to the wall, fighting not to bite down harder. Luckily the thirst eased with the energy flooding him and with every sip he regained control.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered Tina, frozen in fear still sitting on the couch. He inched back slowly, his tongue darting out over the wound to pick up the last few drops that clung to Gavin’s skin, making him shudder. He sighed when Nines eased his grip and slumped into his chest, a little unsteady on his legs. Then he remembered Tina, his head peaking up to check on her. She hadn’t moved, eyes wide in shock and obvious concern for Gavin.

Shock, not fear, Nines noticed. He cleared his throat.

„Are you okay? I’m sorry you had to see that."

She nodded, glancing at Gavin.

He blushed. Holding back the sounds that escaped him when Nines drank from him was nearly impossible.

„Are you…?“

He exhaled, steadying himself by leaning onto Nines.

„I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt. More like the opposite.“ he blushed deeper, brushing invisible dust off of his shirt to avoid looking at Tina. she nervously picked at her fingernails.

„I’m sorry.“ Nines broke the uncomfortable silence. „This is awkward. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.“

Tina nodded, still nervous but kind of intrigued.

„So you do this a lot?“

„Not too often, I have… other resources, but he’s quite eager to give.“ Nines chuckled. „And I let him do it, he doesn’t force me or anything. It’s fine.“ Gavin added.

She eased a little, scooping over for Gavin to join her on the couch. He happily complied, his knees still felt like they were gonna give out.

„I’m kinda dizzy“ he mumbled, holding onto Nines for support on his way there.

„I’m sorry“ Nines mumbled. He retreated after sitting Gavin down, giving Tina some space. Her eyes didn’t leave him until he sat down on a kitchen stool across the room.

Then she turned to Gavin, inspecting the dark spot he had left on Gavin’s neck.

Gavin flinched when her fingers briefly brushed across it.

„It really doesn’t hurt?“

Nines smiled at her concern. „Being fed from triggered a pleasure response, so you don’t… fight back. Not like that would be necessary, but it makes it easier. especially for us. I wouldn’t want to hurt him.“

She nodded and looked at Gavin, who awkwardly scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

„I know this is weird for you, it’s fine if you have questions. Just ask.“

His eyes met Nines’, who took the hint. He got up. He needed to cool off anyways.

„I’m going out, we need groceries and I’ll stop by at the haven.“

He leaned down to Gavin, briefly kissing him and stroking his thumb across his cheek.

„You recover. And have a talk.“

He winked at Tina and then left, the front door clicking shut behind him.

Gavin sighed, his limbs still feeling heavy from the blood loss. Nines had taken quite a lot this time, but he knew it’d fade in a while. He always recovered quickly.

Tina awaited.

"I'm gonna make coffee." he murmured and gestured for her to sit down at the kitchen table.

„So you’ve got yourself a vampire boyfriend. Not bad. And he’s good looking, too.“ she smiled, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

„Through I never thought he was gay. The whole vampire thing must’ve thrown off my gaydar.“

She leaned back and closed her hands around the mug he sat in front of her.

„So? How on earth is he a vampire? Are there more of them? Can he turn into a bat and fly?“

„He got turned by another one, yes there’s quite a lot of them and no, he doesn’t fly or turn into animals. That’d be weird.“

Tina raised an eyebrow.

„Okay, I can't tell you everything in detail, I didn't quite take notes in vampire history 101 but there's different groups of vampires. Kinda like social boxes. The cool guys don't hang out with the scum and so on. A part of them is almost zombie like I think? They carry some kinda diseases so its very few of them. Whatever.

So, Nines' brother, who he barely talks to, was turned by one of the important people in the upper class.

Nines was gonna be next but some fucker thought it'd be fun to turn him first and therefore ruin his life. The guy was like, second lowest class so that sucks for Nines.

He can't escape his ‚social status‘, so he became an investigator. Snitching on others that behaved out of line and killed humans on their own. I'll get to that."

Tina still looked confused.

"So there's a whole vampire society we all don't know about? Right under our noses?“

Gavin nodded.

"And it's better for us not to get involved. They eliminate every threat to their secret." "Exept you did."

"Exept I did. The only reason I'm still here is him."

Fuck, he didn't think he'd ever be telling this to anyone, but here he was.

„So, Nines did his own thing separated from Connor and working as an investigator. I don't know much about his life before we met, he doesn't talk about it much.

Well, then came the case."

"The one that earned you detective!"

"Yeah, that one. Jesus that was a disaster. The guy we arrested? He was the twin brother of a vampire. He thought they had both been turned and kept brutally killing people, so their... 'agency' had Nines come take care of it."

"How'd it end?"

Gavin shuddered. He would never forget the brutal end to the two vampire's fight. Nines was a monster, after all.

A very cute one, though.

"He killed the guy. They tried to take my blood. His brother was arrested by our people and they got rid of anything that proved the brother being there. It was brutal to be honest. I'll spare you the details."

Tina shrugged like she wanted to shake a bug off of her shoulder.

„He’s always been so sweet but sometimes… like when he turned off all recording devices with that one rape suspect and came outta there ten minutes later with a full confession and a traumatized criminal? He's not... dangerous, is he?"

Gavin shook his head.

"Not at all. He's the most loving and generally caring person I've ever known. He can be scary if he wants to, but he wouldn't hurt anyone of us."

Tina closed her eyes and exhaled quietly. All of this wasn’t easy to process.

"Okay. What does- he needs blood right? he can’t just take from you every time can he? It’s not healthy!“

Gavin smiled, shaken by how much she cared about him.

"They have a system of delivering blood bags to everyone. I don't how that works exactly. That’s what he meant by „haven“ earlier. They deliver the blood to his old flat and he picks it up. Even through he said… well he’s low-class, so he gets the shitty stuff. Drinking from me keeps him energized and full way longer. And I recover pretty quickly. I think the same stuff that makes me feel good when he drinks from me also helps me heal. I don’t know. Usually vampires don’t really care about their… donors.“ he cringed at the word.

„But he knows I’m always willing to give and that’s the only reason he let himself go like that earlier. I’d rather have him drink from me than having him hate himself for wanting to hurt you like that any longer. He hates that part of himself.“ His gaze drifted into the distance.

„It’s not easy living with it. Part of him is and alway will be an animal, no matter how hard he tries not to be. I’m trying to help him loosen up a little and relax a little sometimes, but he won’t let go. It’s like he’s always fighting.“ he sighed quietly.

It was good to finally open up to someone about it. Keeping a secret like that wasn’t easy.

Tina leaned forward and rubbed his shoulder a little, giving him a smile.

„I’m glad you’re okay. And you two seem really happy. I’ve noticed you change in the last few months, I’m glad it’s to the better. I think you needed someone to hold on to.“

Gavin smiled, squeezing her hand softly.

„I’m glad you’re taking it so well.“

„Am I?“

„Well I ran into a chair and thought you were pranking me so…“

„Wh- how?“ she leaned back to look at Gavin in confusion. He shrugged.

„He showed me his.. other form. Teeth and stuff. It’s scary as fuck.“

„More than he has now?“

„Oh yea, definitely. I’m talking a whole mouth of razors, basically. He can be way more scary if he wants to. He can like- i don’t know- unhinge his jaw.“

She stared at him with a wide eyed grin. „What the fuck.“

He giggled. "Yea that was my reaction, too."

„What are you laughing about?“ Nines asked, a breeze of cool air following him into the flat as he carried in the groceries and his blood.

„Nothing.“ Tina giggled.

Nines smiled, glad they had come to terms.


	3. Gavin died... or did he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's part two of the previous drabble. Some fluff at the end, I felt like they deserved a little bit of peace after what I've put them through (sorry)  
I'm also sorry for taking so long, I just had zero energy to edit and write at all in the last few months. Thank you for still reading my content, even if it's only like twelve people, I really appreciate every single comment and kudo.

Gavin could feel the burning before he even was fully conscious. He winced and squirmed a the shocks of pain, but moving only made it worse, not like he had a lot of control over his shaking body anyways. 

It felt like his muscles were being strained to an unbearable level, everything inside him on fire and freezing at the same time.

His lungs were screaming for oxygen, but no matter how much air he sucked in between clenched teeth, it was never enough to stop the feeling of suffocating.

He would’ve screamed if he had been able to. 

Now all he could do was to lay there, blinking up at the ceiling and trying not to loose his sanity over the sheer amount of pain.

Fear tightened his chest, making it even harder to breathe. His vision was blurred, hot tears running down his cheeks.  
Something cold brushed against his face. 

Gavin blinked, surprised that he could still feel that over the overwhelming strain he was put under.

Am I crying? Is someone touching me?

Once again he felt a cold touch against his face, familiar eyes meeting his and lifting the haze on his mind, and for a second those eyes soothed his burning body, making him forget everything else. 

Nines.

the moment passed and the pain hit him like brick wall, knocking him out of the moment of peace, and burying him completely. 

Nines flinched when Gavin jerked awake with a gasp, his breathing flat and rapid.  
He was staring at the ceiling, his face twisted into a mask of pain. 

He didn’t notice him settling down next to him on the bed, probably too occupied by the pain to notice anything around him.  
Nines remembered that feeling way better than he’d want to. 

Gavin’s whole body was shaking under the change he was going through, his muscles tensing to a point beyond human ability. 

Tears made their way down his cheeks.  
Nines brushed them off gently, doubting that Gavin would feel it, he probably wasn't able to form coherent thoughts at the moment.

He sighed when their eyes met briefly. Seeing Gavin like that, all the pain and fear being clearly visible in his eyes made his heart ache in the worst way. 

He just wished for it to be over already, but he knew there was nothing he could do but wait.  
Pressing a kiss to Gavin’s temple, he ran his fingers through his damp hair to unstick it from his sweaty forehead.  
He slowly began tracing little circles and shapes on his boyfriend’s forearm, hoping to offer him at least some sort of comfort until Gavin drifted off into unconsciousness again after a few minutes. 

The night was coming to an end, too, so Nines left Gavins side for a second to change into sweatpants and a shirt, preparing to fall asleep as well.  
He only hoped Gavin wouldn’t wake up during the day, when he was unable to help him deal with the pain.

Gavin gasped, trying to sit up instinctively but sinking down into the sheets again when his whole body protested the movement. 

He groaned, opening his eyes again to take in his surroundings.  
Familiarity flooded his senses, their bedroom, Nines curled up next to him. 

After taking a deep breath he tried to sit up again, this time more carefully, propping himself up against the headboard of the bed.  
Every part of his body still hurt, but it was nothing like the pain that had been surging through him the last time he had been awake. It felt more like soreness, worse than he had ever experienced before, but bearable.

He closed his eyes, sorting his thoughts out for a minute. 

Nines was still asleep, even though something told him that the sun was down already.  
He jumped when a sound cut through the silence.  
Steps.  
Very light and in a weird pattern, but definitely steps, heading towards them. 

He frowned, his eyes snapping to the door that was only halfway closed.

Was someone in their house? 

His tension melted away when a familiar „Mrrw?“ greeted him from the door, along of a small body skimming past the doorframe and jumping on the bed.  
Tildie. Those had been her steps. 

He chuckled, smoothing his hand over her fur and giving her the attention she demanded. „You scared me, you know that?“ 

He looked over at Nines when he felt him twitch next to him, followed by a sharp inhale and his eyes fluttering open. 

He blinked and sat up when he noticed Gavin was awake. 

„Hey.“ 

God, that smile mixed with his gruff morning voice and the cutest bed-hair on the planet were gonna kill Gavin someday. 

He grinned. „Hey to you too.“


End file.
